mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Никаких вторых шансов
Русская стенограмма = :скрипят :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Первый урок на сегодня: мы очень аккуратно накрываем на стол, не прибегая к помощи магии, чтобы... А! :посуда звенит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты...?! Как? Когда? Что?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сказала «никакой магии». Надо было сделать это своими копытами, чтобы усвоить урок дружбы. :Старлайт Глиммер: О, я услышала «накрыть на стол» и сразу рванула. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы ты не использовала магию, ты бы услышала, как я сказала, что... тарелка символизирует твою голову, ложка — твоё сердце, а ножи... острые! Будь с ними поосторожнее. вздыхает Метафоры имеют смысл, когда накрываешь на стол своими копытами. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мне вернуть всё обратно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто хочу быть уверена, что ты готова. Принцесса Селестия поужинает с нами завтра, чтобы посмотреть, что дали уроки! :Старлайт Глиммер: Но если будем только ты, я и Принцесса Селестия, почему здесь четыре тарелки? :Сумеречная Искорка: Дело в том, что ты должна пригласить нового друга Так принцесса увидит, насколько далеко ты продвинулась. И'' какой у тебя хороший учитель. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Как выбрать? Мне нравятся все твои друзья. :'Сумеречная Искорка': В этом-то и суть! Ты должна завести нового друга! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Нового друга? Эй, может, мне стоит использовать магию, чтобы заставить дружить со мной всё население Понивилля! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Старлайт! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Шучу! смеётся : :'Старлайт Глиммер': Итак. Найти нового друга в Понивилле — самом дружелюбном месте в Эквестрии. Думаю, это несложно... :'Пинки Пай': Нужно найти нового друга? Я знаю одну пони для тебя! :'Пинки Пай': Мисс Старлайт Глиммер, это Миссис Кейк ! :всплески :'Миссис Пирожок': Здравствуй, дорогая! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Вы печёте торт? Вам помочь? :кружения :'Пинки Пай': Миссис Пирожок, смотрите, что для вас сделала новая подруга! :'Миссис Пирожок': смешок Новая подруга. Отлично звучит... А! ''Игого себе! Ты пытаешься составить мне конкуренцию своим наколдованным тортом?! :всплеск :Миссис Пирожок: и плюётся :Старлайт Глиммер: Простите... :Пинки Пай: глотает Скажу в её защиту, торт очень вкусный! чавкает :удар :падают :Эпплджек: Думаю, у меня есть друг как раз для тебя, Старлайт. Большой Маки! :Большой Маки: Ннда! :Эпплджек: Он не очень-то разговорчив. :Большой Маки: Ннет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Это меня не радует. Я обожаю поболтать. :звуки :Большой Маки: быстро Ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты со мной что-то сделала! Оо! В чём дело? Я какой-то странный! Я так много говорю и так чётко выговариваю слова! С правильным произношением! Не срывай яблоко, пока зелено: созреет само позже! вопит Прекратите это! :Эпплджек: рычит :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не могу дружить с пони, который не говорит. :Эпплджек: рычит :Старлайт Глиммер: ...Кажется, мне не следует сразу же использовать магию, чтобы заставить других пони делать то, что я хочу? :Эпплджек: рычит :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, я его расколдую! :Рарити: Чтобы найти нового друга, надо выглядеть блестяще: встречают по одёжке. Первое впечатление очень важно, знаешь ли. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я рада, что со мной дружат, несмотря на него. :Рарити: Каждая пони заслуживает второго шанса. Послушай! У меня есть великолепная идея. Сверху накинем шёлк пастельных тонов, а снизу — кринолин. :Старлайт Глиммер: Думаешь, новый наряд поможет мне найти друга? :Рарити: Ох, в правильном наряде ты добьёшься чего угодно, дорогая! :Старлайт Глиммер: Когда он будет готов? :Рарити: Через три недели. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но ужин завтра. :Рарити: Тогда как насчёт шляпки из этой... горло ...корзины для мусора? :рвётся :Старлайт Глиммер: Ээ! Пожалуй, не надо. :Радуга Дэш: Хе. Никто не будет дружить с тобой только из-за твоего наряда. Для того, чтобы заполучить нового друга, нужна лихость. :Старлайт Глиммер: Как у тебя? :Радуга Дэш: Да, но со мной ты уже знакома, так что... А! плюётся Спитфайр! Хе-хе. Прости. :Старлайт Глиммер: А кто это? :Радуга Дэш: А! Самый молниеносный пони из Чудо-молний! Пошли, я тебя познакомлю! :радуга :Радуга Дэш: Ты идёшь или как? :Старлайт Глиммер: Думаю, сперва мне следует спросить: "Кто такие Чудо-молнии?" :Радуга Дэш: А! Ты никогда не слышала о Чудо-молниях?! Чем ты занималась?! :Старлайт Глиммер: нервно Порабощала деревню, наверное... :Радуга Дэш: Точно. :Энджел: хихикает :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты очаровательный, но, вероятно, не тот, кого имела в виду Искорка. :Флаттершай: вздыхает :болтают :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет Да что происходит? Это же Понивилль! Если я не могу найти друга здесь, то значит, что-то не так со мной! вздыхает Ладно, успокойся. Никто не захочет дружить с такой нервной пони. :пони болтают :Старлайт Глиммер: себя Хватит нервничать... Хватит нервничать! :хлопок :открывается и захлопывается :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Это то, что мне сейчас нужно. :Трикси: вздыхает Рассказывай, что произошло. :Старлайт Глиммер: У тебя бывали неудачные дни? :Трикси: У меня других дней не бывает. :Старлайт Глиммер: хихикает :Трикси: Придётся приходить сюда при каждом посещении Понивилля. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тоже не отсюда. Я пыталась найти здесь друзей, но это непросто. Пони этого не говорят, но мне кажется, все знают о моём прошлом. Я обошлась с ними нехорошо, точнее... очень плохо. :Трикси: Меня тоже осуждают за моё прошлое. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я встретила пони, которая похожа на меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ложки для супа и пасты, вилки для салата и десерта. Я начинаю думать, что самое большое волшебство после дружбы — это правильная сервировка стола! хихикает :Старлайт Глиммер: Искорка, представляешь? Я нашла новую подругу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это отличная новость! :Старлайт Глиммер: Она классная! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здорово! :Старлайт Глиммер: Она могущественная! :Сумеречная Искорка: Могущественная? :Старлайт Глиммер: Она... :Трикси: Здравствуй... принцесса! :Сумеречная Искорка: Трикси?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы что, знакомы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Можно и так сказать. :Трикси: У нас были свои разногласия. И тем не менее Искорка дала мне второй шанс, и я ей благодарна. :пауза :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. э, что привело тебя в Понивилль? :Трикси: Великая и Могущественная Трикси прибыла сюда, чтобы показать своё новое грандиозное шоу! Я назвала его «Турне с Скромной и Кающейся Трикси, в котором она просит прощения у Эквестрии»! :Старлайт Глиммер: приглушённо С первого раза не выговоришь. :Трикси: приглушённо Это рабочее название. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт? Можно тебя на минутку? приглушённо Я сказала, можешь подружиться с кем угодно, но, учитывая прошлое Трикси и твоё, не уверена, что из неё выйдет лучший... первый друг. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но, несмотря на то, что она натворила, ты ведь её простила? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. Просто... Она была не лучшей пони. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты сказала, можно подружиться с кем угодно, и я предположила, что ты мне доверяешь в выборе друга так же, как Принцесса Селестия доверяет тебе. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Ты права. Я тебе доверяю. Смотри не опоздай к ужину. :Старлайт Глиммер: Спасибо, Искорка! Ты не пожалеешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь. вздыхает :Трикси: Это магическое шоу будет лучшим, что Понивилль когда-либо видел! :Черри Берри: шёпотом Ты посмотри, это же Трикси! :Голденгрейп: шёпотом Зачем она здесь? :Шушайн: шёпотом Вы слышали, что она натворила? :Саншауэр Рэйндропс: шёпотом Ещё бы! :Трикси: Все пони повторяют, что готовы дать тебе второй шанс, но в глубине души они помнят обиды. :Старлайт Глиммер: Это меня и беспокоит. :Трикси: вздыхает :Старлайт Глиммер: Что такое? :Трикси: Я слышала, что Искорка сказала обо мне, и она права. Я была не очень хорошей. Так что я пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной дружить. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты что, шутишь? Ты первая из встреченных мною пони, которая понимает, что я чувствую! :Трикси: А ты умеешь хранить секреты? :Старлайт Глиммер: Для чего же тогда друзья? :Трикси: приглушённо Всё, что я делала, я делала потому, что завидовала Искорке. Она ведь лучшая во всём, и я хотела победить ей хотя бы в чём-нибудь! :Старлайт Глиммер: приглушённо Я сохраню твой секрет. :Трикси: Спасибо. Поможешь с реквизитом? :Трикси: Мне приходится проводить много времени в дороге, так что в фургоне лёгкий беспорядок. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я помогу. Я великолепно умею наводить порядок. Почистить реквизит, прочистить мозги... :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Пссссс! Пссс! Пссс! Чшшшш! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я догоню тебя. Кажется, что-то застряло в копыте. :Трикси: Конечно. Фургон прямо за углом. :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Ну, как у тебя дела с новой подругой? :Старлайт Глиммер: саркастично Отлично. Спасибо, что спрашиваешь об этом не таясь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушай: если вы не сойдётесь по какой-то причине, я представлю тебя своей подруге. :шелестит :Старлайт Глиммер: вяло Приятно познакомиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, нет! Теперь ты можешь выходить! :играет :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты любишь музыку, да? DJ Pon-3 отлично подойдёт в качестве подруги на сегодняшнем важном ужине Селестии. Ну знаешь, если в последний момент ты передумаешь. Хе-хе. :Старлайт Глиммер: Значит, когда в замке ты говорила: "Я тебе доверяю",— ты имела в виду: "Я тебе не доверяю". :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Разве можно вспомнить, кто и что говорил так давно? Я уже не помню! DJ Pon-3 А ты? :угасает :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, я просто забочусь о тебе. :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Я тебе благодарна, но ты ошибалась насчёт Трикси. Она такая же, как я. И мы друг друга понимаем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это-то меня беспокоит. О! А как насчёт неё? :удар :Старлайт Глиммер: Хватит, Искорка! Знаю, ты пытаешься помочь, но я должна подружиться с кем-нибудь сама, если хочу стать лучше. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты правда думаешь, что Трикси поможет тебе в этом? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Трикси была права. Ты действительно не дала ей второго шанса. Если это так, значит, ты не дала его и мне? :Кренки Дудл: фыркает :чирикает :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Вот кто будет идеальным другом! :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет :удар :влечение :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тут подумала. Ты сказала, что Искорка во всём лучше тебя, но это неправда. Ты лучше её в магии. :Трикси: Только когда на мне зловещий амулет, высасывающий души, но это не считается. Забавная вещь. Забудем о ней. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я о сценической магии. :Трикси: Да, конечно! Великая? Да. Могущественная? Безусловно. Но всё равно я не лучшая. Даже такой великой фокуснице, как я, не удаётся один трюк при всей её могущественности — «Лунный полёт из пушки в пасть мантикоры»! :звучание пианино в фильме и мелькание плёнок фильма :Трикси: рассказывает Только один иллюзионист смог выполнить его — мой кумир Копытини! Нужно запустить себя прямо в раскрытую пасть голодной мантикоры! Когда мантикора прожуёт и проглотит тебя, ты должен волшебным образом появиться из ящика на другом конце сцены! :прекращается :Трикси: Совершенно невредимый! :Старлайт Глиммер: Звучит очень... :Трикси: Опасно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я собиралась сказать «классно»! :Трикси: Да, не зря ты мне понравилась. Но я не знаю, как он это делал! Если попытаюсь, меня прожуёт и проглотит эта мантикора. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, если использовать реальную магию. :Трикси: Ну разумеется. Хватит напоминать. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, послушай, я могу помочь! Ты начнёшь трюк, и до того, как тебя прожуют, я спасу тебя с помощью магии... :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: ...и заставлю появиться из чёрного ящика! :Трикси: Я думаю, это сработает... Но если ты допустишь ошибку, то я погибну. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе. Когда дело доходит до магии, я не ошибаюсь. Возможно, я смогу... стать твоей пони-помощницей! :Трикси: Это называется «ассистент» в магическом бизнесе. И... мне раньше никто не предлагал свою помощь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, почту за честь. :Трикси: Благодаря тебе моё великое и могущественное представление станет ещё лучше! Не думала, что такое возможно! Сегодня вечером мы поразим всех! :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет Я не могу! Сегодня вечером у нас с Искоркой очень важный ужин. :Трикси: О. :Старлайт Глиммер: Могу я кое-чем с тобой поделиться? :Трикси: А для чего же друзья? :Старлайт Глиммер: Даже после того, как Искорка сказала, что доверяет мне, ясно, что она не доверяет мне в выборе друзей. вздыхает Ты была права. Никаких вторых шансов. :Трикси: Ха, хотела бы я сказать, что меня это удивляет. Что ж, к счастью для Принцессы Искорки, у меня сегодня магическое шоу. Если ты должна пойти на этот ужин, я всё прекрасно пойму. драматично Я надеюсь, что найду способ пережить «Лунный полёт в распахнутую пасть мантикоры» без моей новой ассистентки! :скульптура капает :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт Глиммер должна быть здесь с минуты на минуту, с минуты на минуту. Сейчас... смех принуждённо Может быть, я пока всех представлю? Наши уроки дружбы проходят очень хорошо! Она нашла трёх новых друзей! У неё просто отменный вкус. Не знаю, где она этому научилась! смех :Кренки Дудл: Старлайт Глиммер? Я думал, ты сказала «носовой триммер»! Что происходит? Я голоден! И мой нос слишком волосатый. фыркает :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Ха-ха, Кренки Дудл! Ты такой забавный! Извините, я посмотрю на кухне. Может быть, она заблудилась среди, э... артишоков! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт? Кто-нибудь видел Старлайт Глиммер? Я ищу её! Трикси. :Пинки Пай: Так это и есть Турне кающейся Трикси, в котором она просит прощения у Эквестрии? :Эпплджек: Попробуй выговори эту ерунду. :Трикси: Это рабочее название! Ха, это будет величайший вечер в моей жизни! Извини. В нашей жизни. :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Я так рада, что мы не на том скучном ужине. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кхм-кхм? Ты решила пропустить ужин и ничего мне не сказала? А ты знаешь, что в этот самый момент Принцесса Селестия ждёт тебя за столом, который сервирован изящным серебром?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, но... :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот поэтому я и не хотела, чтобы ты подружилась с Трикси. :Трикси: А-''га!'' Ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне! Но знаешь что, принцесса? Уже неважно, хочешь ты дать мне второй шанс или нет. Старлайт пришлось выбирать между тобой и мной, и она выбрала меня! Твоя ученица выбрала меня, так что ха! Я выиграла! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты выиграла? Звучит так, будто ты подружилась со мной, чтобы победить Искорку. :Трикси: Так оно и есть! хлопок Стой! Вовсе нет! Я слишком увлеклась. Ты мне нравишься. Победа над Искоркой — лишь бонус. Ах! Эти слова не помогли, да? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я должна была догадаться. Никому в Понивилле не захотелось стать моим другом. С чего бы тебе? всхлипывание :Трикси: Постой. это совсем не так! Я — твой друг. стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, ты выиграла. Надеюсь, что ты довольна! :Трикси: вздыхает Похоже, что Великая и Могущественная Трикси снова будет выступать одна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Трикси? :Трикси: ...Именно сольное выступление ей и нравится больше всего! Спасибо, Принцесса Искорка, за то, что избавила от надоедливой пони, которая хотела стать моим другом! Я вовсе не грущу по этому поводу! И уж точно не чувствую, что моё сердце разрывается на миллион частей! :клацает :Трикси: невосторженно Все сюда, подходите. Спешите видеть «Шоу раскаяния Жалкой и Бестолковой Трикси, у которой нет друзей и которая в этот раз всё испортила». :смущается :Трикси: Это рабочее название! невосторженно Смотрите и тряситесь от страха. Мантикора поедает пони. :рычит :Флаттершай: дрожит :Трикси: невосторженно Великая и Могущественная Трикси исполнит трюк под названием «Лунный полёт из пушки в пасть мантикоры». :ахает :Трикси: невосторженно Нет, нет, приберегите восторги для той минуты, когда я вырвусь из пасти чудовища и появлюсь в этом чёрном ящике. драматично Я должна была выполнять трюк с моей великой и могущественной ассистенткой, которая, к тому же,— мой великий и могущественный друг! :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, когда я попала в Понивилль, Принцесса Селестия позволила мне решать всё самой и выбирать друзей. Я должна дать тебе ту же свободу. Мне не следовало выбирать за тебя друзей. Как и мне, тебе придётся самой находить решение и друзей. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но... вдруг Трикси правда использовала меня, чтобы превзойти меня? :Сумеречная Искорка: Судя по всему, она — та ещё штучка. :загорается :Сумеречная Искорка: Но не мне об этом судить. Решать тебе. :рычит :шипит :Трикси: Старлайт? Если ты здесь и всё ещё хочешь дружить, станем великими и могущественными вместе! эхо Пожалуйста? :палит :рычит :Трикси: визжит :глотает и рыгает :ахает :Флаттершай: в обморок :смущается :звук :треск :Трикси: косая Перед вами Меликая и Вогущественная Трикси...! :удар :хлопок :радуется :Трикси: повышенно А теперь, я рада представить мою великую и могущественную ассистентку! нормально А также лучшую подругу. повышенно Старлайт Глиммер! :радуется :Сумеречная Искорка: Трикси! :Трикси: Ну чего тебе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я ошиблась. Извини меня. Если бы не ты, у меня бы никогда не получился такой трюк. :Трикси: Спасибо, принцесса. :запускаются :скульптура капает :Кренки Дудл: Что вы делаете, чтобы волосы так развивались? :Принцесса Селестия: вздыхает :звучание пианино в фильме во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : squeaking : thud : Twilight Sparkle: First lesson of the day, we very carefully set the table without using magic, so that— Yikes! : clattering : Twilight Sparkle: Did you...?! How? When? What?! : Starlight Glimmer: What? : Twilight Sparkle: I said no magic, You were supposed to do it by hoof so I could work in a friendship lesson. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I heard "set the table" and just kinda went for it. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say, uh... this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives... are sharp! Always be careful with knives. sigh The metaphors make more sense when you're actually setting the table. : Starlight Glimmer: Should I... change it back? : Twilight Sparkle: I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner. Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how the friendship lessons are going! : Starlight Glimmer: If it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia, why are there four seats? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend. That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come. And how good a teacher you have. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I can't choose. I like all your friends. : Twilight Sparkle: That's the best part! You have to make a new friend! : Starlight Glimmer: New friends? Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville! : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! : Starlight Glimmer: Kidding! nervously : song : Starlight Glimmer: Let's see. Make new friends in Ponyville, the friendliest place in Equestria. Shouldn't be hard... : Pinkie Pie: Need to make a new friend, huh? I know just the pony for you! : Pinkie Pie: Miss Starlight Glimmer, meet Mrs. Cake! : splats : Mrs. Cake: How are you, dearie? : Starlight Glimmer: Are you baking? Can I help? : whirls : Pinkie Pie: Wow, Mrs. Cake! Look what your new friend made you! : Mrs. Cake: chuckles New friend. I like the sound of– gasps Howza-wowza! A-Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake?! : splat : Mrs. Cake: and spits : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry... : Pinkie Pie: swallows In her defense, it is delicious! chomps : thump : falling : Applejack: I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight. Meet Big Mac! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : Applejack: He's not much of a talker. : Big McIntosh: Nnope. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's too bad. I love a good conversation. : wisps : Big McIntosh: motormouth Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-y-y-y-y-you did something! Whoa! What's happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' so much! And I'm so articulate! Enunciating with such precise pronunciation! Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea! screams Make it stop! : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk. : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: ...And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to? : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: Alright, I'll change him back! : Rarity: The trick to finding a new friend is to render yourself radiant. First impressions count a great deal, you know. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad you all got past my first impression. : Rarity: Well, everypony deserves a second chance. Ooh! Now, I have a top-notch idea. I'm thinking pastel silk here and here with a crinoline underneath. : Starlight Glimmer: You really think a new outfit will help me meet ponies? : Rarity: Oh, with the right outfit, you can do anything, darling! : Starlight Glimmer: When will it be ready? : Rarity: Three weeks. : Starlight Glimmer: Dinner's tomorrow. : Rarity: Well then, how about a hat from the... throat ...clearance bin? : ripping : Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Maybe not. : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your outfit. The only thing you want a new friend draped in is coolness. : Starlight Glimmer: Like you? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but you already know me, so... gasps spitting Spitfire! Heh. Sorry. : Starlight Glimmer: Who's that? : Rainbow Dash: gasps Only the Wonderbolt-iest pony in the Wonderbolts! Come on, I'll introduce you! : boom : Rainbow Dash: You coming or what? : Starlight Glimmer: I guess my first question would be, "What's a Wonderbolt?" : Rainbow Dash: gasps You've never heard of the Wonderbolts?! Where have you been?! : Starlight Glimmer: nervously Enslaving villages, I guess... : Rainbow Dash: Right. : Angel: giggling : Starlight Glimmer: You're adorable, but probably not what Twilight had in mind. : Fluttershy: sighs : chattering : Starlight Glimmer: groan What is going on? This is Ponyville! If I can't make a friend here, there's gotta be something wrong with me! sighs Okay, calm down. Nobody makes friends with a total stresscase. : ponies chattering : Starlight Glimmer: herself Stop stressing... Stop stressing! : beat : opens and shuts : Starlight Glimmer: sighs This is just what I needed. : Trixie: sighs Tell me about it. : Starlight Glimmer: You ever have one of those days? : Trixie: For me, they're all one of those days. : Starlight Glimmer: giggles : Trixie: I'm gonna start coming here every time I visit Ponyville. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm not from here either. I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy. They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past. I may have been a tiny bit... completely and utterly evil? : Trixie: Ponies judge me on my past too. : Starlight Glimmer: Finally, a pony I can relate to. : Twilight Sparkle: Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick. I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement! giggles : Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, guess what? I made a new friend! : Twilight Sparkle: That's fantastic news! : Starlight Glimmer: She's great! : Twilight Sparkle: Great! : Starlight Glimmer: She's powerful! : Twilight Sparkle: Powerful? : Starlight Glimmer: She's— : Trixie: Hello... princess! : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie?! : Starlight Glimmer: You know each other? : Twilight Sparkle: You could say that. : Trixie: We've had our differences. What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance, and I appreciate it. : pause : Twilight Sparkle: So, um, what brings you to Ponyville? : Trixie: The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion! I am calling it "The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour"! : Starlight Glimmer: hushed That's kind of a mouthful. : Trixie: hushed It's a working title. : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? A moment? Over here? hushed I know I said make friends with anypony, but, well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best... first friend. : Starlight Glimmer: But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course. It's just... She wasn't the nicest pony. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, you did say anypony, and I just assumed that you'd trust me to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right. I trust you. Just be back in time for the dinner. : Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Twilight! You won't regret it! : Twilight Sparkle: I hope not. sighs : Trixie: This magic show's gonna be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen! : Cherry Berry and Goldengrape: whispering ...did you see...? : Caramel, Shoeshine, and Sunshower Raindrops: whispering ...did you hear...? : Trixie: Everypony always says they'll give you a second chance, but deep down, they never forget. : Starlight Glimmer: That's what I'm worried about. : Trixie: sighs : Starlight Glimmer: What is it? : Trixie: I heard what Twilight said about me, and she's right. I wasn't very nice. So I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends. : Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? You're the first pony I've met who has any idea how I feel! : Trixie: Can you keep a secret? : Starlight Glimmer: What are friends for? : Trixie: hushed The things I've done? I did them because I was jealous of Twilight. She's just the best at''everything'', and I wanted to beat her at something! : Starlight Glimmer: hushed Your secret's safe with me. : Trixie: Thanks. Want to help me unpack my wagon? : Trixie: I spend a lot of time on the road with my wagon, so it might be a tad messy. : Starlight Glimmer: Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at organizing stuff. Magic props, brainwashed crowds... : Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Pssssssst! Pssst! Psssssst! Shhhhhh! : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, I'll catch up. I think there's something in my hoof. : Trixie: Sure. The wagon's right around the corner. : Twilight Sparkle: hushed So, how's it going with your new friend? : Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Great. Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way. : Twilight Sparkle: Because you know, if it isn't working out for any reason, I could introduce you to my friend here. : rustling : Starlight Glimmer: deadpan Nice to meet you. : Twilight Sparkle: No, no! You can come out now! : playing : Twilight Sparkle: You like music, right? DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend for tonight's incredibly important dinner with Celestia. You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change. Heh. : Starlight Glimmer: So back at your castle when you said "I trust you", you meant "I don't trust you". : Twilight Sparkle: nervously Who can really say who said what? I know I can't! DJ Pon-3 Can you? : fades out : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, I'm just trying to look out for you. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I appreciate it, but you're wrong about Trixie. She's just like me. We have a real connection. : Twilight Sparkle: That's kind of what I'm afraid of. Oh! What about her? : thump : Starlight Glimmer: Please, Twilight! I know you're trying to help, but I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to become a better pony. : Twilight Sparkle: But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that? : Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Trixie was right. You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me. : Cranky Doodle Donkey: snorts : flapping : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Now he'd be perfect! : Starlight Glimmer: groans : thump : dragging : Starlight Glimmer: I was thinking. You said Twilight is better than you at everything, but that's not true. You're better at magic. : Trixie: Only when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet, so I don't think that counts. Funny story. Don't need to get into it. : Starlight Glimmer: I meant stage magic. : Trixie: Well, of course! Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously. But I'm not the best. As great and powerful as I am, there's one trick I've never been able to do – the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive! : film-type piano music and film reel flickering : Trixie: narrating Only one magician has ever pulled it off – my hero, Hoofdini! You are supposed to blast yourself into the open mouth of a hungry manticore! After the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage! : reel runs out : Trixie: Completely unharmed! : Starlight Glimmer: That sounds very... : Trixie: Dangerous? : Starlight Glimmer: I was gonna say cool! : Trixie: I knew I liked you for a reason. I don't know how he did it! If I tried it, I'd get chewed up and swallowed by that manticore. : Starlight Glimmer: Not if you could use real magic. : Trixie: Obviously. Way to rub it in. : Starlight Glimmer: No, I mean, I could help! You could start the trick, and right before you got chewed up, I could use magic to save you... : zap : Starlight Glimmer: ...and make you appear in the black box! : Trixie: I guess that would work... But if you made one mistake, I'd be a goner. : Starlight Glimmer: Hah. When it comes to magic, I don't make mistakes. Maybe I could be your... magic show helper pony! : Trixie: We call it "assistant" in the magician biz. And... nopony's ever offered to help before. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I'd be honored. : Trixie: You may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better! Which I didn't think was possible! We're gonna blow them away tonight! : Starlight Glimmer: groans I can't! Tonight's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight. : Trixie: Oh. : Starlight Glimmer: Can I vent for a minute? : Trixie: What are friends for? : Starlight Glimmer: Even after Twilight says she trusts me, she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends. sighs I guess you were right. No second chances. : Trixie: Hmph, I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for Princess Twilight, I have my magic show tonight. If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand. dramatically I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant! : sculpture dripping : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer should be here, heh, any minute, heh. Any minute now... laugh forced How about I introduce everyone? Our friendship lessons are going so well! She made three new friends! She has such great taste in friends. I don't know where she would've learned that! laugh : Cranky Doodle Donkey: Starlight Glimmer? I thought you said "nosehair trimmers"! What's going on? I'm hungry! And my nose is too hairy. snorts : Twilight Sparkle: nervously Ha-ha, Cranky Doodle! You're so funny! If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check the kitchen. Maybe she got lost amongst the, uh... artichokes! laugh : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Has anyone seen Starlight Glimmer? I'm looking for her! Trixie. : Pinkie Pie: So this is the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour? : Applejack: Ain't that a mouthful of molasses. : Trixie: It's a working title! Oh, this is gonna be the greatest night of my life! Excuse me. Our lives. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner. : Twilight Sparkle: Ahem? You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me? Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table with exquisite silverware placement?! : Starlight Glimmer: Yes, but— : Twilight Sparkle: This is exactly why I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie. : Trixie: A-''ha!'' You still don't trust me! But guess what, princess? It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not. Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me! Your pupil chose me, so ha! I win! : Starlight Glimmer: You win? That sounds like you just made friends with me to beat Twilight. : Trixie: Exactly! beat Wait! I mean, no! I got caught up in the moment. I like you. Beating Twilight is just a bonus. gasps Saying that didn't help, did it? : Starlight Glimmer: I should've known. Nopony else in Ponyville wanted to be my friend. Why would you? sobbing : Trixie: Wait, it's not like that! I am your friend. groans : Twilight Sparkle: Well, you won. I hope you're happy! : Trixie: sighs Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show. : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? : Trixie: ...Which is exactly the way she likes it! Thank you, Princess Twilight, for getting rid of that annoying pony who wanted to be my first friend! I am not sad at all! I definitely don't feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces! : clanks : Trixie: unenthusiastic Come one, come all. Come and see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's "Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentance Tour". : confused : Trixie: It's a working title! unenthusiastic Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore. : roars : Fluttershy: trembling : Trixie: unenthusiastic For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive. : gasps : Trixie: unenthusiastic Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside that black box. dramatically I was supposed to perform this trick with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend! : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends. : Starlight Glimmer: But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you? : Twilight Sparkle: From what I've seen, she's the real thing. : lights : Twilight Sparkle: But it's not my place to judge. It's all up to you. : roars : hisses : Trixie: Starlight? If you're out there and you still want to be friends, let's be great and powerful together! echoing Please? : fires : roars : Trixie: shrieks : swallows and belches : gasps : Fluttershy: faints : confused : zap : crunch : Trixie: woozy Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...! : thud : beat : cheers : Trixie: amplified And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant! normal And best friend. amplified Starlight Glimmer! : cheers : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie! : Trixie: What do you want? : Twilight Sparkle: I was wrong. I'm sorry. And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that. : Trixie: Thank you, princess. : launch : sculpture dripping : Cranky Doodle Donkey: How do you get your hair to do that all the time? : Princess Celestia: sighs : film-type piano music over credits en:Transcripts/No Second Prances Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон